Modern communication devices enable users to interact with each other in a variety of different formats during various communication sessions. Communication devices equipped with both microphones and video cameras enable users to engage in face-to-face group meetings at remote locations, e.g. videoconferences. Such video meetings often rely on Internet-based communication protocols such as “Voice over IP” (VoIP). Streams of video and audio packets are created, transmitted across the internet, and decoded and reassembled in a manner permitting each recipient to hear and see the other participants in a face-to-face manner in real time.
Various client communication devices support the aforementioned communication sessions. Some client devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and PDAs are typically handheld, though they can also be docked at docking stations and mounted in various ways. The high degree of portability of such devices enables users to communicate with other users from nearly any location with access to a wired or wireless network. These portable devices enable users to maintain communications with other users while moving between real world locations. For example, a businessman may continue a conversation begun in an office while traveling to an airport to catch a flight. Other client devices may be less portable but have suites of features that enhance the communication session user experience. For example, laptop computers are somewhat less portable than smart phones and table computers, but their larger screen and ability to sit upright without a user's assistance afford an improved user experience. Similarly, non-portable client devices, such as desktop computers and televisions, may offer a suite of features that further enhances the user experience. For example, a user who is situated in an office may prefer a desktop computer to a smart phone for a video conference due to the larger screen size, the ability of the computer to sit upright, and the ease with which multiple tasks can be accomplished on a desktop computer.